Twisted Revenge
by anime16
Summary: AU. Mikan Sakura hated Natsume Hyuuga because of a childhood memory. But an unexpected event brought them together, leaving Mikan distress and Natsume in a revengeful state. Sometimes stomping on someone's foot can be deadly. For Mikan anyway.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**

**Twisted Revenge**

"_My name is Mikan Sakura, nice to meet you all!" a seven-year old girl said cheerfully. Her chestnut hair was tied into pigtails and her hazel eyes shimmered as she eyed everyone in the room. It was the first day of school and she wanted to find friends quickly. _

_A number of students in the room stared at her with admiration. It came most from the boys. She just smiled and went to her own seat, on the right side of a raven haired boy with crimson eyes. He looked at her for a second then glanced away._

_The bell rang and all of the students rushed outside. The raven-haired classmate of Mikan tripped and fell forward. She chuckled and offered her hand. "You're so clumsy. Come on, get my hand and I'll help you stand up," she grinned at him. He looked at her with contempt and slapped her hand away._

"_Get out of my sight, ugly," he said and stood up by himself and walked away. Mikan was left dumbfounded, holding her reddish hand. Small tears escaped from her eyes and she wiped it away. Later that day, she found out that the name of the boy is Natsume Hyuuga._

_And Natsume Hyuuga just broke Mikan's fragile heart. "I'm ugly," Mikan muttered to her own self and cried._

7 years later...

Mikan Sakura was skipping cheerfully along the hallways, humming her favourite tune and wearing her trademark grin. Her hair that used to be tied on pigtails was finally down. She grew tall and her body was beginning to have the curves. In short, she became more womanly and boys chased after her.

She entered her room and slipped beside her best friend. "Good morning Hotaru-chan!" she greeted. The said girl merely nodded at her direction. She lunged to her and tried to hug her but failed when her friend evaded her.

"Why can't you let me hug you?" Mikan asked. Hotaru snorted, "Because you hug me every time we meet." Mikan smiled and exclaimed, "Beacause you are so cute!" Hotaru rolled her eyes, "I know you'd say that. You're obsessed with girls but can you please exclude your best friend from your hobby?"

"No can do," Mikan said. Hotaru cringed and sighed. Then suddenly a lot of girls screamed and the great Natsume Hyuuga came into the view. Mikan's mood turned sour and she sat on her seat, feeling irritated at the mere sight of him.

"Why are you hostile towards Hyuuga?" Hotaru asked. "He's a jerk. I wonder why girls fall for him," Mikan answered. "Simple, because he got the looks," Hotaru pointed out.

"I know he's kind of cute but what about his characteristics and values," Mikan uttered. "Well obviously most girls in our school don't mind that. They care to what they can see outside," Hotaru said. Mikan groaned then proceeded to glared at Natsume. She stopped when he finally sat on his chair and looked away.

**Twisted Revenge**

Mikan and her friend Anna walked to the faculty together to pass everyone's assignment. Mikan stiffened when she saw Natsume Hyuuga coming to her direction. Then she turned around and started going that way.

"Mikan-chan, the faculty's room is not on that direction," Anna informed her. "Yeah, I know. I'm just going to the toilet," she shouted and ran away. "Why would you go to that toilet if there's one beside us here?" Anna shouted. Mikan didn't care, as long as she can avoid Natsume.

**Twisted Revenge**

Mikan strolled on the grounds and heard a crying voice. She looked for it and found a girl sitting and sobbing under a cherry blossom tree. Her eyes soften and she went to her.

"Hey what's wrong?" Mikan asked. The girl looked at her and said, "I had a problem." Mikan nodded and took a seat beside her. "Do you want to tell me? By the way my name is Mikan Sakura. What about yours?" Mikan asked. The girl sniffed and answered, "My name is Sumire Shouda. My problem is about...well love."

Mikan smiled and uttered, "Why? What happened?" Sumire wiped away her tears and said, "I have a crush on this guy and he's completely ignoring me, like he doesn't even know that I exist. Oh my! I want to talk to him and be closer to him." Mikan patted her new friend's back and muttered, "Do you want me to help you?"

"Can you help me? Do you promise to help me?" Sumire bombarded her with questions. Mikan just nodded. Sumier looked at her suspiciously and said, "You won't back away from your promise, would you?" Mikan chuckled, "I promise I won't back off."

Sumire smiled and hugged Mikan. "Thanks, Mikan-chan!" Mikan grinned and asked, "So who's your crush?" Sumire flushed and replied, "Natsume Hyuuga." Mikan nodded happily, "Yeah, what a great man! Natsume Hyuu—" Mikan's words hanged on the air as she recognized the person she just complimented.

"What? You like Natsume Hyuuga!" Mikan shouted. Sumire put her hands on Mikan's mouth and looked around, "You're so noisy. I don't want Natsume to found out this way." Mikan just nodded and Sumire let go of her mouth. Mikan took a deep breath.

"I don't want to be rude but what did you see in him?" Mikan asked. Sumire clapped her hands together and daydreamed.

"Well he's kind..."

_He looked at her with contempt and slapped her hand away._

Mikan cringed when he remembered that distant memory.

"He's gentle and sweet."

"_Get out of my sight, ugly," he said and stood up by himself and walked away._

Mikan's world started spinning.

"In short he is undeniably perfect..."

Mikan patted Sumire's shoulder and shook her head. She made Sumire face her and asked, "Are you sure it's Natsume Hyuuga you're talking about? Maybe you just mixed him up with someone."

"What are you talking about? Of course it's Natsume!" Sumire hollered. Mikan put her hands on her head and muttered, "No, what you've just describe right now is not Hyuuga! He's rough, a jerk, not sweet at all, and a low-minded treacherous man. I hate him. I hate Hyuuga."

"Are you declaring a war?" a husky voice asked above them. They looked up and saw Natsume, standing before them. "Natsume-kun!" Sumire gasped. Mikan smiled nervously, "Did I just tell how rough, a jerk, not sweet at all and a low-minded treacherous man you are? And did I just say with you as my audience that I hate you?"

"What did you think?" Natsume's face was dark, very dark. Mikan stood up, unlock the pendant from her neck and swung it to Natsume's face. "Y-you will forget what I said. You will never remember my face." Natsume took Mikan's hand and cornered her in the tree.

"That won't work on me. Are you stupid?" Natsume said. Something snapped on Mikan. He stomped on Natsume's foot. He yelped in pain. Mikan took Sumire's hand and together they sped off. "I'm not stupid, jerk!" Mikan shouted while running away.

Natsume was left with an aching foot and a revengeful heart.

**Twisted Revenge**

Natsume's foot was still aching when he went back to the classroom. He was a little bit limping towards his seat. "What happened to you Natsume? You're limping," a boy with blonde hair and aqua eyes asked. Natsume took his seat first and answered, "Nothing big Ruka. Some girl just stomped on my foot."

"What? The girls were finally tired of you, Natsume?" Ruka smiled. "No, no. They were still throwing their selves in front of me and they were still annoying. Why can't they just leave me alone?" Natsume complained.

Ruka chuckled, "You're hard to leave Natsume. Well, back to the story of how you end up limping." Natsume snorted, "I heard a voice that insulted me. I searched for that voice and found her sitting under the cherry blossoms tree. Then we had a little argument. First she was submissive to me but when I yelled at her and told her that she's stupid. She suddenly stomped on my foot."

"Hmm, she's interesting. Only a few people can do that to you Natsume," Ruka said. "Back off Ruka," Natsume growled, "She's mine."

"I can't believe this. Is this true? Natsume is finally claiming a woman," Ruka laughed. Natsume smacked his head. "I am not claiming her in a romantic kind of way. She's just a prey that I wanted to have fun with."

"Whatever Natsume," Ruka rolled her eyes, "Someday you'll eat your words." A door slid open and a head poked out. Both of them looked up and stared at the figure on the door.

"Hurry up idiot," a cold voice said. And the hesitant girl on the door was suddenly pushed forward, revealing Mikan. Natsume smirked.

"Thing are getting more interesting," Natsume mumbled and looked at the back of the girl that stomped on his foot, "Prepare yourself for the worst."

**Twisted Revenge**

**anime16: **review or else! thanks for reading.**  
**


End file.
